CP Stories
by Lavish22
Summary: CP stuff
1. Journal of A Killer E1

_**So, this is a thing my friend wanted me to edit/put up. She and whoever else wrote it –I didn't ask who, but there are names of the people per chapter– gave and entrusted this to me, so I'll make the edited version.**_

 _ **This is by my friend herself. I take no credit for this AT ALL. She's taken a well-known CP and have added her own spin to it. The only thing I'm changing in the father's name, 'cause it was originally the same name as the CP –you know, a Jr. and senior kind of thing.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods - Entry 1

My name's Jeffery Woods, but most people refer to me as Jeff, and by 'most people,' I mean my family.

I always had a hard time making friends, but my brother told me he was the only one I needed. Liu never had a problem making friends, though. Probably because he puts himself out there, while I, on the other hand, got into fights with anyone that I thought was looking at me funny.

Liu was there for me, even in the worst of times. He covers up for me, bailing me out of any and all the trouble I get into. I guess it's what a big brother should do, protect the ones he loves.

Tomorrow might just be the best day of my life. Our mother told us we were moving. See, we live in a dirt-poor town where Liu and I go to a run-down school. Mom had gotten a job opportunity, a very big one. I guess she grew tired of paying the school board a monthly fee because of how much money she makes. That, and our good-for-nothing father takes whatever money she has left from taking care of us kids.

I've felt bad for her when she comes home, barely able to make it through the front door after working from six AM 'til around two in the the next morning some weeks.

The good news was shared with us this afternoon, along with a load of crap. As I've said before, the moving part was great, possibly the best thing in my life. The bad news?

My abusive father re-proposed, and my mom accepted.

I didn't know if she was drunk or not, but Liu and I pleaded and begged for her to change her mind, but her response was, "I have to have somebody to help around here."

As if Liu and I don't do enough already.

So, we started packing, planning to hit the road in the morning, AFTER she took us out of school, of course, but I don't see why we have to go at all.


	2. Journal of A Killer E2

_**I really should read ALL the entries before commenting on this.**_

 _ **So, turns out Sarah wrote all of this, and she has about 3 stories; two of which are written in 'dairy format.' It's just difficult to read her handwriting on the front 'covers' she has. My bad.**_

 _ **Also, the dad's name wasn't Jeff after all. Once I read through the entire thing, I understood that she had used the wrong name at one point. This is why you should always read something all the way through before correcting a section of it. :P**_

 _ **In other news, I'm gonna add my CP stories too. In some of them, Sarah drew the characters. In others, she's made characters for me to write stories about. The rest are just mine or hers. I made this new one, and I LOVE it. It'll be added later, after this one is done.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods - Entry 2

Sleep last night was impossible considering the fact my bedroom was across from Mom's. The noise was unbearable, so I grabbed my blanket and pillow, and went downstairs to sleep on the couch, but Liu had already beaten me to it. So I set the alarm on my on my IPod, and laid on the floor.

Dad woke up before my alarm went off. He would usually get up, make his way into the living room to blare his heavy metal music, and cook a giant breakfast, which was always wasted because he'd burn everything into hard, blackened char.

Once he reached downstairs, me he realized his stereo wasn't there. Stomping over to where I was laying, he then kicked me in the stomach.

"Where the hell is my stereo?!"

Groaning loudly and gasping for air like a fish, I pointed a shaky finger up at the attic.

"Why is it up there? You think you have the right to mess with my shit? Huh?!"

He kicked me harder, knocking what breath I'd gotten back out again.

Then he got down and sat on my chest, preventing me from getting oxygen. Grabbing my shirt collar, he began to shake me like a displeased dog with a rag doll. This made me dizzy as my world grew darker. Right before I blacked out, I managed a soft yell, and held my hand towards the couch.

"L-Liu!.."

Then nothing.

I woke up some time later in the van. There was an icepack on my head and my lungs burned. Turning to Liu, who sat beside me, I called out his name, but he couldn't hear me with his headphones in. I tapped his hand lightly.

He looked up quickly, than gave me a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, Jeff, you're alright! I thought you were never going to wake up. Mom, Jeff's awake."

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry. What happened?"

I was going to tell them, but my dad gave me a 'I'll kill you' look with the rear-view mirror. I came up with a lie on the spot.

"I was getting up this morning, and my hand slipped off the table and hit my head on the corner of it."

"Well, thank God you're okay."

Liu noticed that something wasn't right. He picked up his phone and started typing.

I assumed he was texting one of his friends, but not a second after he set it down, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

' _That isn't what happened, is it,'_ my text read.

' _I'll tell you later,'_ I replied.

Two hours later, we were at our new house. It's pretty big, about three stories high.

"I call biggest room," I yelled before Liu could.

"Oh, no you don't. Your mother and I have already assigned you both rooms. Jeffery, you're downstairs. Liu, you're up at the third floor."

"But that's the basement/attic," we both cried out at the same time.

"There's no arguing, Liu, Jeffery," Dad had growled.

"That's Jeff to you," I muttered.

' _Liu, how do you_ not _want to.. I don't know, kill him?'_

' _Jeff, I want to get even, too, trust me, but I'm only 2 months away from being able to get a driver's license and a job.'_

' _Well, I don't see what that has to do with getting even, but I'll miss you when you aren't here. Then I'll be alone with_ him _,'_ I sent him via text.

I was so clouded with emotions that I hadn't realized that a tear began to roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Never have I ever let Liu see me cry, and I wasn't going to start now.

"Boys," Dad boomed. "Get ready to go! We're going out to eat!"

"Great, he's probably going to take us to a kiddy place and make us order kid burgers with two-year-olds while he touches her under the table."

"Ew. Jeff, what's wrong with you," Liu said jokingly.

Down on the first floor, I made sure to approach Mom while _he_ wasn't there.

"Mom, can I just stay home? I'm not feeling too well all of the sudden."

Sighing, Mom looked at me and nodded.

"Alright. Try getting unpacked while we're gone, okay, Sweetie?"

"Okay. Um.. Mom? Can Liu stay too? Maybe you and Dad should go by yourselves, and have some time alone. Besides, I don't want to stay here by myself in this new house."

"..Fine. I'll tell Liu and get Tom. Is there something bothering you? You look worried."

Tom honked the car horn impatiently.

"I'm alright. You'd better go. I'll see you later, okay?"

I gave her a hug, and she walked out of the house. Minutes later, Liu walked in.

"Okay, what's up? I can see why you want to stay, but why me?"

"Because I didn't wanna be alone, and you're my only friend. So, you want to go out? Scout for pretty girls?"

"I guess. I have nothing else to do."

"Great."

I went down to my room to grab my white hoodie that Liu had gave me. It's been a few years, but it still fit for the most part.

"Ready to go."

We walked for about fifteen minutes, and made our way down a street corner called "Turned" road. The first thing we saw was a group of boys on skateboards rolling by on the other side, heading towards us. I knew something was wrong when they called us over.

A strange feeling started bubbling up in my chest.

"Hey you!"

We both stopped and looked at them from where we stood.

"Yeah, you in the white with brown hair. Come here."

I looked to Liu, and he told me it was an opportunity. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the guys with Liu close behind me.

The weird feeling had gotten stronger, and I almost left, but I didn't want to look like a chicken.

As we got closer, I noticed the thick aroma of alcohol and weed. I tensed up from the bad feeling that pushed its way into my gut with the first, unidentified one. Liu must have felt it, too because he went ridged as well.

"What's your name, kid," the lead boy asked, blowing a puff of smoke in my face.

I wasn't fazed in the least. It was hard to ever 'rattle me up.' I'm used to people trying to threaten me, sizing me up.

"Jeffery Woods. Yours?"

"Depends. Your baby sitter seems agitated."

The boys snickered as I snuck a quick glance at my brother, and sure enough, his hands had been clenched into tight fists by his side.

"Liu won't fight. Unless he _has_ to. Now, tell me who you are."

"Fine, fine. I'm Billy. I wanna put a gang together. This is Thomas," he pointed to the tall, skinny boy, "-he's my errand runner- and Nicky," he jabbed his thumb at the thicker, squat one. "You want in?"

"Jeff," Liu butted in. "No. You say yes to this thug, and it'll ruin your chance at a future."

"I don't think he needs your parental guidance anymore, _Nanny_ ," Billy said, pushing his shoulders.

Before Liu could react, I had placed a han on his shoulder.

"I've got this, Liu. Don't worry. So," I addressed the ring leader. "Billy, isn't it? You want me to join your crew?"

I saw surprise, anger, and hopelessness in my sibling's eyes.

"You got it. You'll be my second-in-command, seeing as you're built for fighting. Girl's will swarm you like crazy."

He smirked at Liu, obviously convinced I'd jump at the chance with arms open wide, but he missed the sarcasm in my voice.

"Hmm, that's tempting, and as much as I'd like to join a jock, a carrot-stick, and a bag of pudding, I'll pass. Unlike _you_ , _I_ have standards."

"So, that's how it's gonna be," he growled in offense, flicking the end of his joint on my hoodie which left a black smudge. "I knew you'd say somehtin' like that. I guess a little persuasion is in order."

He had pulled out a knife that's blade was 8 inches long from under his shirt, and pointed it at me. I crouched down, ready to fight instantly. The boy lunged my way, but I went and ducked down further, and kneed him in his stomach. He was winded for at least a few minutes.

While he was struggling for air on the ground, Liu was taking on the other two, but he was getting hit hard. I instinctively grabbed the knife.

"Liu," I yelled out, running towards him.

I ended up dropkicking the skinny kid while slicing the weapon sideways, cutting into his shoulder and his chest. Just like Billy, he fell on the ground. The fat kid turned his attention from Liu to his partner. When I was trying to help my brother up, he pulled a dirty move: he came up behind me, then wrapped his arms around my chest, lifting me into the air.

It was a good thing he wasn't used to fighting like I am. His hold was sloppy and weak, so I broke loose and stabbed the knife down on his right arm. He fell and curled up in pain. Now they were all down. Across the road, an old lady watched the whole thing. I was the first to spot her, then I heard the police sirens in the distance.

"Liu, we have to go! NOW!"

I pulled him to his feet again, and we ran like crazy, jumping fences and cutting lawns to get home as fast as possible. Mom and Dad weren't home, thankfully. We rushed inside and locked the doors.

Hours later, Mom came home. She found Liu and I asleep on the couch. I woke up to the sound of shattering. Startled awake, I ran into the kitchen to aid the person in there, automatically assuming it was Mom.

"Mom?!"

She was crouched around broken glass, her face stained with tears and smeared make-up.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"

I helped her up and guided her into the living room, where Liu, too, was awake.

"Mom," he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-you don't have to worry about your father anymore.." her voice quivered as she sniffled. "Jeff, you should have just told me about this morning?.."

"Oh, Mom.. You seemed so happy. I didn't want you to end up alone because of me. I'm sorry," I trailed off into silence.

What else was I supposed to say? She grabbed both of us into a tight hug, her tears sinking into the back of my shirt, and quite possibly Liu's too.

"I'd be alone if anything happened to you two. You're the only boys that will be in my life permanently, and that's all I need."

She smiled and kissed our foreheads affectionately. Neither of us reacted in the usual _'Mom-that's-so-embarrassing'_ way. Instead, we let it be.


	3. Journal of A Killer E3-62

_**I changed the step-dad's name, 'cause –again- I forgot to read it all the way through, so he's Jake now. Deal. B )**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods - Entry 3

There was a knock on the door that morning. Liu and I were on the couch watching TV, and both of us jumped out of our skins.

"Stay here, boys," Mom said, passing us by as she went for the door. "Wait, you two better go upstairs. It could be.."

She trailed off, but we knew she meant our dad. We went where we were told, but we only went to the top of the stairs, ready to come to her aid should things get out of hand. The words were muffled from the distance. Moments later, we heard her yell our names angrily.

"JEFFERY! LIU! GET DOWN HERE!"

We, again, were startled. She sounded upset, both mad and sad at the same time. We bolted back down. I had a feeling as to who was at our door now. I stayed behind Liu, so I wouldn't see her giving me that disappointed look she gets when I start fights –or finish them.

Sure enough, there were two police officers standing besides Mom. They had serious, hard features while Mom had tears in her eyes. Her lips were pursed, quivering every so often. And, as I suspected, she gave me her world famous let down gaze.

"Jeff, tell me that these officers' words aren't true," she almost whispered. "You didn't leave the house and beat up three boys, right?"

She just sounded so exhausted and desperate. That's when I realized that, despite her words, she was expecting the worst. I guess it was obvious that I did the fighting. I was too aggressive, too easily angered. Liu was the one who tried to talk things out first.

I opened my mouth, ready to own up to the claim when Liu cut me off.

"No, Mom, I did. They tried to attack Jeff! I-I had to do it.."

"Liu, don't," I pleaded. "Please, tell them the truth! It was me, not him!"

"Jeff, I know you're just trying to help, but I have to live with the consequences of my actions." He put a hand on my shoulder, turning his back to everyone else before he gave me a watery smile. _'Let me do this,'_ his face begged.

"Sir," one of the police officers said. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Liu did what he was told to do. They cuffed him, shoved him into the back seat of the squad car, bid us fair well, and drove off. As much as I hate to admit it, I cried. When they were gone, I turned to Mom, hugger her close, and let the tears flow.

"Shh," she said gently. "I'm sorry, Jeff. This isn't our best week, but it'll get better form here on in. I promise. Now, get ready for bed, and go to sleep."

Sniffling, I nodded my head. That feeling that I had gotten yesterday came back, so I wanted to get this all down. It's not bad, though. Tonight, it actually feels kinda nice…

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods- Entry 43

Two Months Later:

I hadn't slept well or eaten ever since we were told Liu had been sentenced to 2 ½ years in a Juvenile Detention Center. That's 28 more months in which I have to live without him.

I've been doing my best to take care of Mom and the house. She has a new boyfriend she met at work, and he stays with us most days. He had proposed to Mom a week or so ago. That's a little too early for my liking, but I kept that to myself. They planned on getting married a month from now. He's nice, helps me with my homework, and takes me out on weekends to wherever we chose.

Liu would like him.

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods- Entry 62

1 Month Later:

Mom and Jake are married now, but I've still yet to call him 'Dad,' but he understands. He's still warming up to me as well.

Yesterday, someone knocked on the front door. It was a lady, our neighbor, inviting us over to her son's birthday party. I didn't want to go to a party for a kid, but Jake insisted.

Even though it was only a party for a young boy, Mom made me change into something nice. I didn't have anything clean at the time, so I put on my white hoodie and some black pants. I even combed my hair out.

"Is that the best clothes you have," asked Jake.

I just shrugged my shoulders, walking out the front door.

"I don't see why I have to look nice for a kiddy party," I muttered.

"It'll be good for you to get out of the house," Mom stated. "Maybe you'll make a friend or two, maybe meet a girl."

"At a six-year-old's birthday party? Oh, please."

We crossed the street, and Mom rang the doorbell. Second later, the lady answered the door and welcomed us in.

"Oh, you must be Jeffery. I'm sorry about your brother.. All the other kids are outside in the back, playing _'Cops & Robbers'_. Why don't you go join them?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and left to do as I was told, grabbing a cup of punch on the way. The yard was behind sliding doors, and I had to admit, the place was pretty spacious.

"Hey, do you wanna play? We need a sheriff," said a little kid that I assumed was the birthday boy.

"..Okay," I sighed. "I guess so."

I couldn't say no. The way he looked at me, -his bright smile, eyes tightly closed, and teeth on display- reminded me of a younger Liu.

"Yay! Here's your gun and your hat." He handed me the toys. "I'm Luke. What's your name?"

"My name's Jeffery, but you can just call me Jeff," I replied.

"Okay! Your name in the game's gonna be _'Sheriff Jeff, local law man'_! Those are the robbers," he pointed out a group of kids in back ski masks and toy guns. "We're gonna turn around and count while they hide, got it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Okay."

We both counted down from 30 to 0 until we shouted out "30!" Sharply turning around, Luke and I took off, chasing the 'Robbers'. It was about the second time around that the strange feeling crept into my chest, this time much more intense and persistent.

I stopped, dropped my gun, and saw Billy, Thomas, and Nicky on the opposite side of the fence. The ringleader held a bottle of vodka, and the same knife from our first encounter hung by his hip. He laughed hysterically at the sight of me.

"So, _this_ is where you've been? Playing games with _kids_? Kinda looks like your brother, aye?"

He pointed to Luke, who pulled on my sleeve. The kids had realized I wasn't chasing them, so they had run over to me. The little boy's back was to the three thugs, so he failed to notice as they jumped over the fence into his parent's property.

Billy pulled out his weapon while the other two took out _real_ guns. Almost all the children ran inside, screaming as they left. Only brave Luke stood his ground, though slightly hiding behind me.

"You've got yourself a tiny leach. I wonder, what would you do if we killed him? Maybe we'll break his scrawny neck after drowning him."

He was three feet away from me before the adults came outside. Luke's mom was the first to speak up.

"Alright you guys. It's time for you to go. I don't want any trouble, you hear me?"

"Shut up, you fat bitch!"

"Excuse me, young man…"

"I said SHUT UP! Hold 'em there, boys."

The other two pointed their guns at the crowd, the weapons only now being seen. The adults tried to put the kids behind them to form a flimsy barrier. It wasn't planned, though. It seemed to be instinct.

"Luke, go to your mother. Please," I said as gently as I could.

It was getting dark, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. He slowly let go of my hoodie and rushed towards his house and safety.

"Jeff," Mom cried out. "No, Jeff!"

"Oh, so you're a Mama's Boy, eh? Make sure you aim at _her_."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Fine, I will, but first: on your knees."

"No." All I had left was my dignity, so I was stubborn. I wasn't going to lose that, too.

"On your knees, or you'll be on 'em, picking your mom's brains off the ground."

Glaring, I reluctantly gave in. I stepped down, yet that feeling.. It still hadn't eased up; in fact, it got worse the longer things went on. A swift, harsh kick shoved into my stomach. I flew back from the sheer force, causing me to curl up on the floor.

I was scared. _'What should I do?'_ I thought. _'If I fight back, they'll kill Mom. If I did that, Liu will never forgive me. If I submit, I'll never forgive myself.'_

There wasn't a lot of pain at that moment. It had all been swept away as the feeling strengthened. Billy sauntered over to me, and then kicked me in the face. Blood trickled down from my nose and mouth, but I didn't care.

He poured what alcohol was left in his bottle on top of my head. It stung everything, but still, I didn't care. The only thing I _was_ doing was waiting..

Suddenly, I sprang to my feet, surprising Billy. As I rubbed off the blood, I spit at his feet.

"You think that hurt? It takes more than a few kicks to kill me."

"You son of a bi-!"

He charged me, but I stopped him, grabbing and sharply twisting his arm behind his back, stabbing his free arm with his own knife. Heh, heh, how fitting. I grinned, speaking into his ear, voice calm. "You'll pay for what you did to Liu." Then I shoved him to the floor.

He laid there, bleeding profusely. Seeing their leader down, the others opened fire with their aim locked on me.

"Boy," I giggled. "You guys sure do need target practice! Owe!"

One of the bullets hit the mark, my arm, by sheer luck. The sensation brought tears to my eyes, rudely shoving the first one away. Pain swept over me, causing me to grab my limb. That didn't help much, though.

"I-I'll kil-ll you for th-that," the fat guy stammered, looking at his fallen member. He ran at me, but as with Billy, I knocked him down with a punch to his chest, probably taking out of the oxygen in his lungs. It must have been harder then I thought, for he was out cold.

"You freak!"

My gaze turned to Thomas. He had snuck up while I was preoccupied, so he rammed into me, tackling me. We both crashed into the glass sliding doors.

I had to stop the dizziness from keeping me open and susceptible to attacks, so I staggered to my feet as fast as I could manage without blacking out. Thomas was momentarily stunned, which gave me the opportunity to dash upstairs to look for better weapons or possibly an escape route.

Taking the only room that had its door open, I wound up in a bathroom. I can't really describe it since I was in such a panicked state. So sue me. The only problem with my plan was the fact I hadn't expected the guy to be right behind me. He was faster than his partners, I'll give him that.

I reached out and felt the towel holder, its metal cool in my grip. With a burst of strength, it detached from the wall. I swung it at him, but with one arm, it wasn't a strong blow.

Thomas thought to arm himself, his gun not in his possession anymore. Perhaps it was empty. Picking up the bleach, he unscrewed the top and flung it on me. I began laughing at his pathetic attempt to stall me.

That is, until I saw the lighter he was holding.

"Pays to make sure it's a B.Y.O.B. party, am I right?"

"Oh, shi-" I yelled, getting cut off when the flames irrupted around me. It was like standing in the middle of a tornado that was made out of fire. Screaming and swatting at the flames, I ran, blind and unaware of the steps leading a story-and-a-half to the ground floor.

The parents watched in horror, and I could barely make out my mother's frantic cries for someone to call 911. Why they hadn't thought of that sooner, I'll never know.

"I'm only going to have one son," I heard, then everything went black.


	4. Journal of A Killer LE

_**Blah, blah, blah. I have no more sarcastic comments for this chapter. Actually, I'm a tad depressed, but I'll manage.**_

 _ **Here you go. Enjoy.**_

Diary Log by Jeffery Woods - Entry ? -Last Entry

A Year-and-a-Half Later

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes a little and let them adjust to the bright lights above my bed. I brought my hands up to see what they looked like because they felt.. weird. They were covered in white bandages.

I noticed Liu in the corner of the hospital room I found myself in. He was crouched in his seat, hands folded up in his lap. In a croaky voice, I called out his name.

"L..L-Liu.."

He immediately jumped up, saw me awake, and shouted for Mom and a nurse…

"He seems to be fine now. Let's give him his cloths so he can change."

My mom handed me the balled up fabrics that made up my hoodie, under shirt, and my pants. I went into the bathroom and proceeded to change. I saw a flash of my reflection in the mirror, which halted my movements.

My eyes were marble black, my hair long and soft, and my skin was like white leather. Laughter bubbled up inside me, building in volume and increased hysterics. Pushing the door open with a loud bang, I grinned happily at my startled family.

"Don't I look beautiful, Mother? Liu? Heh. Hahahahaha!"

"S-simply adorable, sweetie," my mother said, holding out her arms for me to embrace her, so I did.

"I love it! My skin, my hair, all of it!"

"Is he going to be okay, Doc," Liu asked, a little hesitant.

"He's just delirious. Give him a couple days. If there's no change, then bring him back, alright?"

My mom nodded and we left, all the way, I continued on about how amazing I looked now. Who wouldn't if they looked like me now? Even after everyone went to bed, I made my way to the bathroom to examine my reflection for the rest of the night.

But I was blinking too much from exhaustion, which made me mad. I grabbed a lighter from inside the bathroom drawer and began burning away my eyelids. Sure, it hurt, but pain is beauty, right?

"That's better," I muttered.

Not long after that, my face muscles started to get sore. I couldn't hold my smile any longer, so I skipped downstairs to the kitchen, then took a knife with me back to the restroom. I brought the blade up, and sliced my cheeks to extend my never-ending smile.

"Now I can always be beautiful!~"

I paid no attention to all the blood that coated the floors and sink. Some did splatter on the glass, however, so I decided to trail my finger through it just to see how it would feel with my improved skin. It was amazing! It was so amazing that I wrote myself a message. It read: _'Aren't I beautiful?'_

I must have started laughing because Mother rushed in, her eyes widening at the sight of me. I turned, having seen her from the dirty mirror. I gave her my best smile. She deserved only the best, after all.

"Jeff, what are yo-.. Oh my God, Jeff! What did you do?!"

"I thought I was so pretty that I just had to watch myself all the time, but my eyelids kept closing, blocking my view, so I got rid of them. After that, my mouth started to hurt, so I made it permanent."

"Oh my God..Jeff…"

She covered her mouth, looking terrified. Did she not like the new me?

"Don't I look lovely, Mother," I said, my voice displaying the dislike I had for her reacting to the better me.

Silence stretched for a moment, but she nodded her head slowly.

"B-beautiful, baby, just darling.. Let me go get Daddy so he can see too."

She did her best to walk, but I saw the slightly long strides she made, the stiffness in her movements. Her voice had been brittle, filled with fake patience. She didn't really think I was beautiful. She.. She didn't _love_ me anymore.

When I realized this, I followed quietly behind her all the way to her bedroom where Jake was supposed to be asleep. I looked inside, only to confirm my suspicions. Mommy was shaking him awake, frantic.

"Honey, please! Go get the gun! It's Je-"

She never did get to finish that sentence. I had walked up behind her, face solemn. It was such a shame she didn't love me anymore, but that made things so much easier.

"Mommy," I said with anger. "You lied to me."

"Jeffery," she pleaded, turning around as fast as she could, terror clear as day. "Dear, please go to sleep for Mommy!"

"NO," I screamed, bringing my hand down, forgetting the knife in my grasp. " _You_ go to sleep for _me_!"

"J-Jeff..ry.."

Jake was watching in horror as blood dribbled down the side of her mouth. Her eyes no longer looked scared. They were so plain. It was beautiful. Maybe Jake needed to look the same too. He'd probably like that.

"Jeffry!" He did his best to scramble out from under the sheets to reach for the gun in the drawer of his nightstand, but I was faster.

"Go to sleep," I whispered in his ear.

Jake fell back onto the bed beside Mom. Their eyes were wonderful, just gazing up blankly at the ceiling. And the blood over their sheets and blankets, on their pajamas, and on the floor only added to the beauty of the end picture.

I had to see how Liu looked that way.

"Oh, brother, wake up~" I skipped down the hallways, humming to myself merrily. At first, I was going to knock on his door, but I stopped. It'd a surprise! If he saw the beauty before him, I'd gladly show him what became of Mom and Jake. If not.. Then he'd need to be _improved_ as well.

I clicked on his lamp.

"Mmm.. Jeff, what in the name of.. God, what did you do?!"

He scrambled to sit up, orbs glimmering with terror and shock. He looked over my bloody cloths before stopping on my new face.

"I killed Mommy because she lied to me, and Daddy because he wouldn't have liked how pretty I am."

"Jeff," he cried, gripping my shoulders and giving me a soft shake. "You need to snap out of this! _Now_!"

"..Don't you think I'm _beautiful_ , Liu?"

"That's not the point! This isn't yo-…"

Just like Mom, he'd never utter his final words, for I had stabbed him in the stomach.

"If you don't think I'm pretty, then you can be like them."

Liu's eyes became foggy, tears spilling down his cheeks. Slowly, he did his best to look up at me again, his expression not one of hatred or betrayal, but filled with all his sorrow. Bringing his hand up again, he swept some of my hair out of my face, a small pity-filled smile resting easily on his lips.

"I-I'm so..sorry, Jef-ff.."

His body fell back onto the mattress, arm hanging limply over its side. He seemed so peaceful with his relaxed features. There was something in the way he acted. It was as if he was taking the blame for what I've done.

Just like he had done all of his life..

"Don't worry, Liu," I whispered, voice breaking softly. With vision blurring from tears dripped down my face, I cut a grin on his cheeks to match my own. I was taking all the sorrow out of him, replacing it with beauty instead.

I held his body close to me once I was done, crying in my empty house, inside just as vacant. "Go to sleep," I repeated endlessly, writing it on the walls with the spilled crimson essence. I left when I heard sirens filling the nighttime silence. I disappeared, just a story to you, a living legend.

And I'll never be heard from again, unless I'm making you pretty, too.

~Go To Sleep~


	5. Once Killed, Forever Cursed

_**So, this is a new story that's all mine, but I will continue on with my friend's next. I just wanted to put this up because it's shorter than hers. I'm sure she'll understand!**_

 _ **-If not, just let me know, S.-**_

 _Who is Vivian B. Paice?_

That seems to be what everyone wants me to answer. They want me to confirm she was crazy; 'evil' some have said. The media, news broadcasts, newspapers, and the internet tabloids paint this horrid picture of a girl soaked in blood; unfeeling; as emotionless as a slab of concrete. They've even dubbed her as _'The Scarlet Letter'_ on account of her fiery hair.

Vivian was nothing like said killer, and I refuse to acknowledge them as the same person. I should know, being her best friend.

You may be a little confused right now with my sudden change of heart, so I'll go back for you.

Remember when I told you that I was worried about Viv, Mom? If you don't, that's understandable. Here's how it went:

 _Vivian and I had been playing in a tree, climbing and jumping off its branches. Her shirt sleeves rolled back, and I saw lots of bruises. When I came inside after her parents picked her up, I told you about them. You called Vivian's mother to ask where she got them from. She said something to you, and you laughed. Laughed!_

" _Of course! Kids their age over-exaggerate all the time," you said, hanging up shortly after that._

 _I went to school the next day. Vivian had a black eye, a busted lip, and she sported a lot more bruises. Her red hair was matted and messy. Her cheeks were puffy._

Do you remember yet? My poor little Viv. She was a china doll, and THEY shattered her, but only because of US.

Have you realized it now? _We_ did that to her just as much as her parents did, and things only got worse from that point on. You can't blame her for what she did, Mom. You know she was broken just like I do.

Here's another example to prove she was innocent. We were 12 at this time:

 _Three-and-a-half years ago…_

 _There had been a shift in Vivian's behavior. Her adventurous and bubbly personality was getting more and more distant. She kept quiet, always pulling her hair over her face as if ashamed of herself. She started wearing darker colors, always with long-sleeves or a jacket. Her green orbs were duller, watching the ground as she walked through the hallways._

 _That day, I had ran up to her, an idea set in my mind._

" _Viv," I called excitedly. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?"_

" _..No, thanks. I have to do my chores, Carla."_

" _Awe, but you're ALWAYS doing chores! Live a little!"_

 _I could see the hesitation as she stood there. Eventually, she sighed and nodded._

" _Alright, but it has to be a short one."_

 _I was so happy to hang out with my besty, but she never showed up. It took the rest of the week and well into the next one before she came to school again. As soon as I saw her, I pulled her into a hug._

" _Where were you?! I was so worried!"_

 _She let out a short groan as she pushed me off of her._

" _Nowhere," she said flatly. "Don't touch me anymore."_

 _I stared at her with wide eyes as she slunk away into the mess of pre-teens._

Can you guess what had happened to her? I couldn't either.

She had tried to sneak out, but her parents caught her. They hurt her so bad that she wasn't able to leave her house to go to school –let alone leave her bed- for a little under two weeks.

And how do I know this, Mommy? The same way I know what happened last Thursday. I'll tell you what REALLY happened at the Paice house, and not what those stupid police say:

 _Vivian sat in her room, headphones imbedded in her ears. She was sitting in her room, sketching out a herb and was listing its uses. Finished with her task –which included sweeping both stories of the house, washing all the dishes, cleaning out six cabinets per day, and dusting– she was doing her best to relax._

 _(You recall the time I told you about her new hobby, yes? Researching Pagan plants and such?)_

 _Outside, she heard car doors slamming shut and muffled arguing. The locks turned roughly before the front door flew open. Her parents were back from 'going out.'_

 _(According to her, that meant various things, depending on what they wanted to do –or_ who _, at times.)_

 _Their words were slurred to the point that she half-expected both of them to fall to their hands and knees while expelling the toxic alcohol. (They've done so before.)_

 _Viv ignored their shouts, turning up her music's volume to drown them out. As she wrote, she muttered the words under her breath. The plant she was drawing was well known for having two adverse uses for Pagan's: A.) rejuvenating one's self or B.) casting curses usually involving revenge. The effects were polar opposites that represented the balance Wiccans worship._

 _The incantations she found online only had one word that was added to the end of the spell. Before she could write/mutter the word, however, her bedroom door swung open, banging against the wall._

 _Jerking her head up, Viv yanked out her earbuds and gazed up at her red-faced father._

" _Geth yo ass in 'ere," he slurred, pulling her off the mattress by her tresses. He dragged her down the stairs and into the living room where her mother waited, a disgusted look on her face. Once Vivian stopped crying out in pain, she felt a steel-toed boot kick her underneath her rib cage._

" _Listhen, yo worth'ess bich," he growled. "We know a'out the casswork'r."_

" _Who'd you tell," seethed her mother, who was slightly less drunk sounding. "That stupid Carla girl? Your principle?"_

 _Hissing and wheezing, the injured girl did her best to shake her head. She tried to stand, but succeeded only enough to push herself onto her hands and knees._

" _*pant, pant* I-I don't kn.. *pant* know w-w-what you.. mean.."_

 _The next kick was from her mother. "You lying piece of crap! Who. Did. You. TELL?!" With each word, she delivered kick after kick._

 _Loosing what little she had eaten and a bunch of stomach acid, Vivian writhed on the floor like a fish out of water. Her head swam as her eyes focused and unfocused at their own will._

 _Somewhere within all of this commotion, a glass vase was knocked over, leaving shards in a variety of sizes scattered around. Once her mom stopped to yell at her husband, Viv struggled towards a large piece of the vase, fumbling to conceal it in her hands._

 _When the argument died down, her dad grabbed a handful of her hair, and held her in place so her mom could strangle the teen, who kicked out desperately, hoping to fend them off, but her limbs went numb from the lack of oxygen. Her field of vision was being intruded with a black haze. The glass seemed to freeze her hand before a rush of warmth rushed down all the way to her elbow. It was sticky and wet. A new, metallic scent filled her nose. Suddenly, she finally was able to take a huge breath in._

 _Blinking the inkiness away, Vivian looked for the thick liquid that seeped over her._

 _What she saw made no sense._

 _Her mother's eyes were wide in shock as she found the source of the strange wetness. Clutched in her daughter's hand was a clear shard that was now stained red-ish pink, which stuck out of the woman's flesh just below her breast. Blood pooled in swift-moving currents and collected on the floorboards while the rest dripped on Vivian. Even her father watched, as still as a statue._

 _Nobody did anything until Alexis –the mother- collapsed. She fell, her body giving one last shudder before going motionless, her eyes blank voids._

 _Then a loud_ 'smack' _echoed around the house._

 _Viv had been hit by her father, causing her nose and mouth to fill with her own blood._

" _LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!"_

 _Picking up his own chunk of the vase, her father lunged forward. His momentum carried his body, his weight crushing her in a rough tackle. Her lungs felt like they had collapsed again, the unexpected move bashed her skull against the corner of the fireplace._

 _Stars filled in the world around Vivian. She felt a wetness traveling through her hair, and it rolled down the side of her face._

 _There was a shadow that blocked her sight, then a muffled thud. Dazed, she glanced at her chest. Something transparent was protruding out of it, more red flowing out of her. There was more filling her throat, impairing her ability to take in air._

 _She was fading too fast for a final_ 'Go to hell.' _A slow smile formed on her cracked lips. Beaming happily up at her father, she muttered the only word that would live on after she past away._

" _T-tym-m..mi."_

See? She had the Patdiz Gukige Flower in her bedroom so she could draw it. She had been saying the chant, but never finished it, so she completed the spell.

Oh, she wanted me to tell you all about Mr. Paice, too. He died in his holding cell down at the police station, but she knows they wouldn't go public with his death for now. The curse claimed him, but that's okay. He lied about what happened to everyone. There's no real lose there.

I'm sorry you had to be the one to find me like this, Mommy, but I've finally found out that Vivian and I can be friends again! She said that she'd forgive me if I did this, like how she forgave her mother that night, and her dad Tuesday.

She even told me she'd forgive _you_ and _Daddy_ , too. Isn't that wonderful? But don't worry about it. I was scared at first as well, but Viv helped me understand. She showed me all the awful things they did to her; shed the light on everything. She'll help you all, sharing her pain with you both. Sure, it's hard to endure at first, but it makes you laugh and laugh, and laugh when it's over.

We'll all live happily ever after as one big family! So, ignore the giant cuts on my arms and focus on my smiling expression. Vivian told me she'll be right there with you starting now.\

See you soon!

Your baby girl/Vivian's new sister,

Carla


	6. Stressed Out

_**So, this is just something I wrote last Wednesday from 3 AM to 7:40 minus 15 or so minutes from getting ready and catching my bus. I was very sleep-deprived, so it pretty abstract.**_

 _ **Honestly, I loved it when I made it, but today.. I think it's overly complicated. This is what happens when I don't take my sleeping meds! I should really stop skipping them just to spare you, my readers, from my psychotic stories that results from situations like this.**_

 _ **To S, I am starting the other entries today, so don't worry, okay? I'm jumping back on it!**_

 _ **Also, if it seems to be repeating itself later in the story, just know that I meant for it to sound like that.**_

 _ **Anyways, onwards!**_

Seizures can be harmless or severe. In some cases, they can cause memory loss, brain damage, heart problems, or even death. In others, they're just inconvenient and annoying. There are physical and absent seizures long and short in length, and can occur on a set schedule or pop up randomly. Usually, they're past down by genetic traits that run in the family.

To Leanne Hayes, her condition was rarely critical. She had her first one when she was four-and-three-quarters. After losing her baby tooth, she saw the blood coming out of her mouth and began to cry. Her parents had a good laugh, sure it was due to shock, but they stopped when she collapsed, her eyes rolling up inside her head. Her little body convulsed as she lay on her back. You see, this was dangerous for she could choke on her blood.

It took a few times before the doctor found out the trigger: stress. Every time she became too emotional, her features paled as another seizure took hold of her. Because of her inability to handle manias, she was raised to not think about emotions in general. She was desensitized for _'her own good.'_ No one saw a problem if it meant staving off episodes. Her face became blank, and Leanne hardly gained a healthy weight.

Her mother decided to home-school her older child to ensure exams and bullies wouldn't be an issue, yet she allowed her brother to be enrolled in public school. This seemed fair to the girl seeing as she rationalized everything. She had a special reason to not attend regular classes and he did not.

Over time, Leanne took to her middle name –Amyah– more so than her first name. Nobody knows why to this very day. Should you have made the mistake of addressing her as anything else, her cold exterior melted in a flash. Enraged, she'd yell, and even went so far as to attack her younger brother a handful of times. This concerned her family immensely, yet they couldn't punish her in fear of sparking more episodes.

At fifteen-years-old, Amyah became so distant that her mother often tried to turn it into jokes to others.

"I know it's just a phase," she'd say. "Hopefully, it won't end up with her _'jerking around.'_ " I never said that they were funny.

And, Leanne stumbled into it one time, catching the end of the conversation. Again, fire lit inside her icy-blue eyes that glared at the woman who gave birth to her; however, she refused to acknowledge it all together.

Later at night, she would lay in bed, gazing up at her ceiling and thought to herself. Once she had heard her mother's terrible jab at her, she began a new direction in which her mind went.

' _Mother made fun of me. She constantly gives me pity-filled looks when she thinks I am not watching. She and Father do their best to please me and David is frightened of me. I know I am different, but my diagnosis has adverse effects. On one side, I am spoiled, and feared on the other. I am not to feel, yet I suddenly lapse into uncontrollable anger. What if I took care of myself? Surely, I'd stabilize without others to influence such an emotional response. So, if I get rid of the components, the negative reaction would cease, making me normal..'_

This made Amyah curious. Would she no longer have seizures if she was alone?

She kept going over things like this for many weeks. It soon became such a probable solution that she acted on them, a plan already formed. She would run away to see what the effects were. It was like testing new medications to stop her condition. She took her brother's backpack, threw all of his belongings out, stuffed some clothes into it, and left her house like she was going to the store to pick up milk.

By the time it was 12 in the afternoon, a police cruiser spotted the teen and pulled up beside her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

She gave him a defiant stare.

"No."

"It's Thursday, young miss. This town isn't on holiday break, either."

"So? I'm homeschooled."

"Really? I've heard that one before. What's your name?"

"Amyah," she replayed, seeing no probable cause to lie.

"Who're your parents?"

"John and Sharlet."

"Last name?"

"Hayes."

He talked into his walkie-talkie a moment until a broken-up response was given back. He set it down and turned back to her.

"I'm going to need you to get into the car, Amyah."

"Alright."

Shrugging her shoulders, Leanne willingly got into the back of the vehicle. She buckled up, setting the bag next to her in the seat. The man began driving, shaking his head to himself. She looked out the window, trying to come up with another plan to run away, one that would logically work.

It took her some time to notice that they weren't headed anywhere she knew of.

"Where are we going?"

The man didn't answer.

"The Police Station is in the middle of town, and my home's just on the edge of it and WellPoint."

"Shut up," he growled.

She did as she was told; listening to the adult like she was taught. The houses got farther apart, and the trees tripled in number. The sun was setting, and she was getting curious again.

"Where are we?"

"Away."

"From what?"

"People."

He smirked, which Amyah saw via the rear-view mirror. She reached a conclusion.

"You're kidnapping me?"

No response. For possibly the first moment in her life other than when she seized, Leanne felt concerned. She had read books about situations like this, but what could she do? Obviously, the man knew what he was doing. He had made sure to sound like a regular cop, and took her to an isolated location. Calling out for help didn't seem like it'd do any good. She would have to jump out of the vehicle, but squad cars are child-locked to keep people in.

The radio, she decided. That was her only chance of getting help. She knew it worked. He had so ,kindly demonstrated that much.

They drove down a long driveway, and stopped in front of a small cabin. The moon was high in the sky with the stars for company. The officer got out, pulling his taser from his belt. He switched it on, opening Amyah's door.

"No funny business. Get out and come quietly, or I'll drag you kicking and screaming."

Nodding once, she grabbed her bag and climbed out. He shut the door and nudged her forwards with his boot. She took a couple steps, and then swung her bag at his face. He was taken by surprise, dropping the taser to the ground as he tripped on a fallen tree branch.

Quickly, Leanne got into the driver's side and scrambled for the radio. Her fingers trembled as adrenaline surged through her body. She pushed down the button and hurried to say something into the device.

"Hello? This is Amyah Hayes. I'm 15, and this cop's kidnapping me! Please, the cruisers number is ****. I don't know where we ar-"

A rough hand yanked her outside by the ankle, making her let go of the radio. She hit the ground on her stomach, chin getting scrapped raw on the decaying foliage, rocks, and twigs. The taste of copper filled her mouth from her now busted lip.

Pain gripped her from her back. The man had fired his taser and hit the mark: the small of her back. She flopped around, dizzy. It felt far worse than all her attacks combined.

"You little bitch!"

If she could have said anything, Amyah would have made a sarcastic comment. Was that the best insult he knew? Her heart hammered irregularly in her chest, her skin clammy and pale. Her eyes rolled up, twitching worsening instead of getting better after the taser was cut off.

This was all too familiar with Amyah. She tried to call out, but only choked gasps escaped. Her head throbbed, teeth chattering every now and then. The voltage must have triggered a real seizure, one that felt stronger than most of her others. The police officer frowned, unsure what the problem was.

He knelled down beside her, confusion changing to understanding. He didn't know what to do, though. He couldn't call an ambulance, or summon help. Too much explaining to do. So he just watched in slight awe as she continued to convulse in the dirt, already planning what to do with her body and where to discard it at.

Blackness crept into her vision, the pain from her heart beating against her rib cage increasing by the second. She arched her spine, eyes wide and mouth gaping as she attempted to force oxygen into her lungs, which burned with exhaustion. Eventually, her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly trying to fly with ripped wings. Her pulse dropped dangerously low, a croaking groan parting from her lips as she stared at the sky.

She could feel things slip away; memories and names departed. There was a vague thought that she had a family, but for the life of her, she couldn't imagine who they were or what they looked like. Precious childhood moments vanished, fading from her mind.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Slowly, Leanne opened her eyes. Her body hurt everywhere, but her head felt worse. Who was that man standing over her?

He wore a white coat and a name-tag. _'Dr. Miles'_ , it read. His demeanor radiated with warmth as he smiled down at her from behind thin glasses.

"Good morning. I see here," he glanced at a clipboard, "that you've had a bad experience, but I need you to answer a few things first, okay?"

She nodded, unsure of what was going on.

"Great. What's your name?"

"Uh.."

"Do you not remember?" He looked concerned. "Well, that could be an effect of the morphine. Do you know an Officer Peterson?"

". . ."

"What happened yesterday afternoon?"

". . ."

"What's today's date?"

". . ."

"How old are you?"

". . ."

Sighing, the doctor took some notes. He pushed his glasses up and gave her a sad look that she didn't like.

"If you remember anything, let the nurses know."

He left her alone, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"She appears to be suffering trauma from the kidnapping," Dr. Miles reported to the authorities outside Amyah's hospital room. "She can't recall anything yet, and had a serious seizure before help arrived at the cabin. I'm afraid it may take some time for her to remember what happened. You'll have to-"

"Excuse me," Sharlet interrupted, pushing aside the uniformed people. "But we're Leanne's parents. Can we see our daughter?"

"Sorry, ma'am," a female officer said, placing a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "I'm afraid we can't allow that."

"Wait," the doctor interjected. "She's conscious. Just don't say or ask anything about what's happened. I'll have a nurse escort you there."

The policewoman seemed adamant about not letting them into the room, but the man shot her a look that said _'I'll handle the consequences. Let them know their child's okay'_. Sighing and stepping out of the way, she let the pair by.

Hurriedly, the couple entered the room, followed by one of the male nurses, who hung back by the wall to let them talk. They looked on the girl stuck in bed, eyes brimming with relief and worry.

"Hey, baby," cooed her mom, going to hug her.

Leanne pulled away, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize us," asked John, brows creased in shock.

"I don't know you."

"B-but Amyah," stuttered her mother desperately.

Her husband gave her a supporting touch, pulling her back to his side. She was close to tears, lip quivering. He held her, shushing her cries before they started so as not to upset Amyah.

"Just give her time," he whispered into her ear. "The doc said she has PTSD, remember?"

* * *

Three days passed, and Leanne was released from the hospital's care. The sheriff's office wanted her to give a statement, but was unable to with her memory lose. They said they'd better be the first to get notified should it return.

Leanne was wary of those around her. She wasn't like them, but she didn't know why. All she could remember was that this was _not_ her family. She was sure she'd know them as soon as she saw them. They must have her mixed up with some other black-haired-blue-eyed girl. _'Amyah'_ was what they called her.

She liked that name.

They left her in her room, insisting she needed rest. David wasn't allowed to see her yet, however.

She lay in bed, gazing at the ceiling while thinking to herself.

' _This is not my home. They are not my mother and father. That's not my brother. They do not know me. Is this technically kidnapping? I should find my real family. I'm nothing like them. I should leave..'_

She felt a sudden urge to look out the window. There was an idea forming in the back of her mind. She had to go. Deja'vu tingled down her spine, but she shook it out of her thoughts. Her family was out there, waiting for her. Something told her they were close by.

Throwing off her covers, she got up and poked her head to see past her curtains. Outside, some ways down the block, stood two figures. They were different heights, one much taller than the other. A tugging inside Amyah told her she knew them, but again, her memory failed to provide the answers.

Wanting to speak to them, she crept down the stairs silently. Opening the front door, the quietness was shattered by a screeching alarm that blared out. She flinched, reflexively shutting it to see if the noise stopped.

It did, but someone rushed down the stairs to investigate. Her brother saw her standing by the door, and concern flashed across his face. Her parents were right behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"David," their mother chided. "Go back to bed. Now, Amyah, sweetheart, come away from there so we can talk about this."

The boy went slowly up the staircase, throwing his sibling a few glances. Sharlet eased closer to Leanne, but was stopped by her cold words.

"Don't _'sweetheart'_ me! I'm leaving, so don't try to stop me!"

"Alright, alright," her dad said, holding up his hands passively. "Everybody settle down. Let's be calm and level-headed, okay?"

"No," she hissed, turning her back on them, running into the kitchen to go out the back door.

She yanked on the handle, but it was locked. Switching the latch, she tried a second time, but the door still wouldn't budge. In a blind rush, she grabbed a kitchen knife to use for self-defense if they attempted to use force to make her stay. Amyah made her way back into the living room, weapon behind her back. Her parents stood in the way of her escape, her dad's arms crossed over his chest.

"Please, listen to your father."

She shook her head. "Out of my way. I'm finding my family."

"But we ARE your fa-"

"You aren't! I'm not your daughter, and you don't know me!"

"Leanne-"

"ARGH!"

She rushed her mother, instinct taking over. Bringing the blade down, she dug it deep into Sharlet's shoulder. The woman cried out, moving away from her child. John grabbed Amyah's arm as she threw the door wide open, ignoring the alarm. Spinning around, she slashed out, cutting a long line over his chest. Blood seeped through his torn sleep shirt as he, too, moved beyond her reach.

Amyah jumped at the opportunity, going outside into the cold night. Her breath came out as white puffs in the air. She looked around a moment, choosing to go right down to the end of the street and further away from the bright lights of the town's central hub. Even though her feet were bare, she went as fast as she could. The shouts of her mother and father receded into the distance as she plowed down the road towards the place where she saw the two strangers. No, not strangers, her actual family.

She grinned, panting from exertion. Something was telling her she was getting closer. All she had to do was-

BAM!

Leanne was hit by a black four-wheeler in a head-on collision. The pain was a whole lot worse than her last seizure. All she could see was red and black spots. The truck didn't stay stopped long, tires squealing loudly as the driver stepped on the gas pedal. She screamed, feeling blistering burns all inside of her as well as outside. Her senses dulled, making it hard for her to tell if she was even still alive.

Finally, as she was struggling to make her vital organs work, someone looked down at her, head tilted to the side. It was a little girl in pink, a smile etched into her features. Her lips moved, but no sound could be heard. Another shadow fell over her body. It was a tall man.

She realized they were the ones she had seen. They were different from everyone else. Just like her.

Tears sprang to her eyes, stinging them horribly and making her sight worse than it was. She tried to reach out to them, only forcing out a soft croak off her tongue. They were right there; they saw her; her family

Now that she had them, she'd never let them go. A surge of emotions rolled over Amyah, but one thought was louder than the others: No one would keep her from going with them. Giggling with the last of her strength, Leanne slipped into another seizure, and she lost more than her memories this time.

 _She lost her life_


	7. Author's Note: Must read!

_**¡AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ: URGENT**_

 _ **This story is under construction. You can blame me. I spilled something in my backpack, which is where I kept the story my friend gave me, so I'm having her fix my clumsiness.**_

 _ **This is the reason I haven't posted on this for a little while, but fear not! It will soon be back to being updated again. Sorry for the trouble, but I can be clumsy at times. :P That is all.**_


End file.
